danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מיכאל הרסגור: נפוליאון - האדם שלא היה מסוגל להגיד לעצמו מספיק ודי
מיכאל הרסגור: נפוליאון אדם שלא היה מסוגל להגיד לעצמו מספיק ודי סקירה במסגרת "שעה היסטורית" ב"גלי-צהל". השיחה התקיימה עם אלכס אנסקי, עורך התוכנית היה: דרור גביש. להלן לקט של דברים שנאמרו בשידור. thumb|ימין|The Journée of 13 Vendémiaire, Year 4: Church of Saint-Roch, Rue Saint-Honoré, Paris * "אדם שלא היה מסוגל להגיד לעצמו מספיק ודי". הוא לא יכל לשלוט על עצמו. ארתור ולסלי, הדוכס הראשון מוולינגטון שעמד מולו בקרב ווטרלו כינו אותו כ"פגז" שלא ניתן לעצרו עד להתרסקות. *הוא נולד באי קורסיקה, כאשר הייתה תחת שלטון צרפת, ובכך היה אזרח צרפתי. קורסיקה עברה לשליטה צרפתית בשנת 1768 שנה לפני הולדתו.לפני כן היא הייתה שייכת לגנואה בבית הספר הצבאי בבית הספר הצבאי התמחה בארטילריה. הרסגור מגלה כי עיין במחברות שלו ומהן למד כי הכיר את מדינות אירופה, לפחות את הבסיס הבטחוני: קרבות בעבר, טופוגרפיה ועוד בצורה יסודית.(לדעתו עד 1,000 עמודים) כמו כן, היא יוצא דופן בכך שידע את בשפה האנגלית! * בגיל 26 היה גנרל. דיכא מרידה מלוכנית ביום 13 Vendémiaire (זה גם הכינוי שלה). יש כנסיה בפאריז ניכרים פגיעות בקיר מיריות שנורו בעת דיכוי המרד Église Saint-Roch de Paris בגיל 27 היה המפקד של חיל המשלוח הצרפתי באיטליה. משטרו כונה "ההפחדה" - שימוש ראשוני במונח טרור. * בפלישה למזרח התיכון הוא לא הבין את חשיבות הצי. הצי שהביא אותו למצרים הושמד. בעכו הוא נכשל בשל התמיכה הימית של האנגלים. בשנת 1805 הוא נוחל מפלה בבקרב טרפלגר * בגיל 30, עם הפיכה צבאית, היה ל"קונסול". אחרי שנה "משאל עם" - שליט לכל ימי חייו. בשנת 1804 מונה לקיסר לכל ימי חייו. * בגיל 43 הוא פולש לרוסיה, כעבור שנתיים הוגלה לאי אלבה. הוא חוזר לבירתו, ללא כל מלחמות. תוך 100 ימים יערוך את "קרב ווטרלו". נוצח על-ידי כל אנגלי-גרמני. הוא מנסה לברוח לארצות-הברית. מסגיר עצמו לאנגלים. הוא היגלו אותו לאי סנט-הלנה. שם כתב את הזיכרונות שלו בגיל 52 הוא נפטר. הבהרה לגבי תולדות המשפחה (התקבל מידידי, מומחה להיסטורה) נפוליאון השלישי היה אחייינו של נפוליאון הוא היה בן אחיו של נַפּו (היה כינויו של הקיסר) מנישואיו לבתו החורגת של נפו .לג’וזפין אשתו הראשונה של נפו היו בן ובת (אורטנז) מנישואי הקודמים.אורטנז דנן הייתה אם נפוליאון השלישי. מנישואיו השניים של נפו למריה לואיזה לבית האבסבורג נולד נפוליאון השני שמלך כמה ימים בלבד לאחר התפטרות אביו . הוא מת בגיל צעיר (21) בווינה מולדת אמו. זה מסביר מדוע הקיסר הבא החזיק במספור ‘שלוש’ שכורים מתהילה מספר הצרפתים שנהרגו במלחמות בתקופתו נאמד במיליון וחצי, גם לעם הגרמני היו אבדות בסדר גודל דומה. הרסגור דן ב"מזוכיזם" זה. כבר, במערכה באיטליה בקרב לודי הוא הגיע למסקנה שהוא גאון צבאי. ומאז לא חש כל הגבלה בפעילותו. "The Battle of Lodi was not a decisive engagement, since the Austrian army had successfully escaped. But it became a central element in the Napoleonic myth and, according to Napoleon himself, contributed to convincing him that he was superior to other generals, and that his destiny would lead him to achieve great thing (Philip G. Dwyer, ‘Napoleon Bonaparte as Hero and Saviour: Image, Rhetoric and Behaviour in the Construction of a Legend’, French History, 28 (2004), 379-403; p.382) עם ז'וזפין דה בוארנה מסתבר כי הקשר נוצר בשנת 1895 באמצעות דמות פוליטית ידועה Paul François Jean Nicolas Barras שהיה "המנהל הכללי" של המדינה. הוא מסר לו את אהובתו. הוא היה צעיר ממנה בשש שנים ונחשבה לפילגשו. וכך הוא כתב לה: I awake full of you. Your image and the memory of last night’s intoxicating pleasures has left" no rest to my senses". בחודש ינואר 1796, נפוליאון בונפרטה הציעה לה נישואים והם נישאו ב -9 במארס. עד לפגישה בונפרטה, היא הייתה ידועה כרוז, אבל בונפרטה העדיפה התקשרה לז'וזפין, שם היא אימצה מכאן ואילך.המקור העדר חשיבות לצי בשיחה הם דנים בחשיבות המועטה שהעניקה צרפת לצי ובכך גרמה לכישלונה בקרבות נגד אנגליה. נפוליאון סבר כי המצור היבשתי ינצח את האי האנגלי. הם נתנו עדיפות לפרשים ולתותחנים. ה"ההסגר היבשתי" נכשל. נפוליאון היה צריך לקיים מלחמה נגד המדינות שספינות שיועדו לאנגליה הפליגו מהם. וכך נכבשה ספרד על-ידי הצרפתים. המסע לפורטוגל נכשל. הוא שדד את ספרד וגם את איטליה. מהם נטלה אוצרות אומנות. זאת גם הסיבה לעושרה התרבותית. על הדיפלומט: שארל-מוריס דה טליראן היה שר החוץ של נפוליאון ומילא את תפקידו בהצלחה. הרסגור מעלה נקודה חשובה: " הקרע בינו ובין נפוליאון החריף עד לנתק גמור בשנת 1812, עת התקיף נפוליאון את רוסיה. נאמר כי תככיו המתמידים של טליראן גרמו לנפוליאון לכנותו בפניו "גרב משי ממולאת בצואה", לכך הגיב השר בקרירות "חבל שאיש כה דגול חונך בצורה כה גרועה".( מהויקיפדיה העברית) והוא מספר על האירוע הבא: בשנת 1812 ארצות הברית הכריז מלחמה על בריטניה. טליראן היה ברצות הברית שנתיים והיה יכול לגרום בריטניה תשלח תגבורות לקנדה. ואז הנצחון שלה בקרב ווטרלו, אולי לא היה מתגשם. שר נוסף חשוב בחצרו היה ז'וזף פושה - מייסד המשטרה המודרנית. הפלישה לרוסיה נפוליאון מגלה כי 170 אוניות בריטניות נמלטו לרוסיה. כן היו עלבונות אישיים. יצא עם 600,000 וחזר עם 100,000 - רובם לא היו צרפתיים. הוא לא עלה על סנט פטרבורג. היה יכול להכריז על חופש לאריסים. ואז היה הנצחון של נפוליאון. הוא לא רצה להיות בראש "מרד הצמיתים הרוסיים". הוא נמנע בשל מנעמי החיים שאימץ בצרפת. אתנחתא האם אחרי נצחון אפשרי על רוסיה, האם היה עוצר ? הוא חוזר לפאריז עד שנת 1814 הוא נלחם מלחמת הגנה. לא ויתר על אף כיבוש ולכן הפסיד הכל. ביום 11 באפריל 1814 הוא להתפטר ללא תנאי ולצאת לגלות באי אלבה, אי בים-התיכון המרוחק כ-20 ק"מ מחופי איטליה. נפוליאון הורשה לשמור את התואר קיסר, אך נקבע כי הקיסרות הנתונה למרותו היא רק האי הקטן עליו הוא נמצא. "כביש נפוליאון" בסוף פברואר 1815, אחרי גלות קצרה באי אלבה, נמלט נפוליאון מהאי ונחת בחופי פרובאנס ב-1 במרץ 1815. כוחות הצבא שנשלחו כדי לעצור אותו קיבלו אותו כמנהיגם. הוא החל לצעוד לעבר פריז כאשר לאורך המסע מצטרפים לשורותיו חיילים ומתנדבים רבים מקרב העם. הוא הגיע לפריז ב-20 במרץ 1815 עם צבא סדיר של 140,000 חיילים וכ-200,000 מתנדבים. לואי ה-18 נמלט מפריז עם הגיע כוחות נפוליאון שחזר להיות השליט בפועל. סוף דבר לאחר שהסתיימה תקופת שלטונו השנייה, לא הסתכנו הבריטים בבריחה נוספת של נפוליאון, והגלו אותו לאי סנט הלנה בדרום האוקיינוס האטלנטי, אי מבודד ביותר הנמצא 2,000 ק"מ מחופי אפריקה. באי זה בילה נפוליאון את שארית חייו, מ-17 באוקטובר 1815, עד למותו ב-5 במאי 1821. הוא אפילו את שובו לשלטון. אחרי מותו הצליח להמליך את נפוליאון השלישי. קטגוריה:נפוליאון קטגוריה:מיכאל הרסגור